marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dani Rand (Earth-981)
History Overview Iron Fist has supreme command of all forms of Martial Arts, as well as a secret weapon; The Chi. ''With intense concentration, Rand can focus all of his energy into his fist. Turning his body into a super weapon that could cut through almost anything. Early Life Dani Rand was the son of businessman Wendell Rand, who had once lived in the fabled city of K'un-Lun, which exists in another dimensional realm. As he was older, Wendell decided to find the mystical city again with his son, his wife and his partner Keniuchio Harada. Harada, who is in love with Wendall's wife Hezā, sends Wendall to his death. When Hezā refuses to leave with him, Harada abandons her and Dani to their icy fate. Dani and his mother finds their way to K'un-Lun but unfortunatley, Hezā sacrificed herself to a pack of hungry wolves so that her son could live. Dani was then adopted by the citizens of K'un-Lun, a magical land of immortals with many ancient secrets. There, he is raised to be a mighty fighter and warrior by his teachers. He grows to be an expert at combat and even elects to fight an actual fire breathing dragon known as ''Shou Lao the Undying. ''Such a beast that no man has beat in years, Danny fought with bravery, as he cut the chest of Shou-Lao, the energy of the dragon entered his body, creating in his chest the shaped brand of the dragon. This also gave him the ability of making his arm a powerful weapon, the legendary Iron Fist. Eventually, Dani used this power to prove that he was the mightiest of all warriors in K'un-Lun. As such, he won the right to eat the tree of immortality, however, Dani refuses for his heart was filled with hatred for the man that killed his father. Rather than immortality, Dani chooses to leave K'un-Lun to seek revenge. Return to Japan Rand returned to Tokyo, Japan to reclaim his name and seek vengeance against his father's killer which soon fell into conflict against the evil ninja clan known as the Hand when he had learned that Keniuchio Harada (now known as the Silver Samurai) is the leader of the Hand and took over his father's company and was using it to sell his own drugs and and illegal weapons. Rand challenged Harada and soon joined forces with his father's ally Lei Kung and his new friend Colleen Wing. Along the way, Danny faces other enemies as well, such as Bakuto and a mutant Elisa Sinclair AKA Viper, the Hand's dangerous assassin who gained a number of abilities similar to those exhibited by some venomous reptiles. After having at last fulfilled his mission to defeat The Silver Samurai and the Hand, and reclaiming his parents' company, Dani decided to take upon the path of a hero. Iron fist then continues his work as a super powered warrior in Japan. '"More coming soon!"' Powers and Abilities Powers '''Chi Augmentation:' The power of the Iron Fist is granted to a single warrior of the Elders of K'un-Lun,, and empowers that person allowing them to channel their chi for a variety of effects. The effect is typically accompanied by a brilliant yellow luminescence emanating from the wielder's hands, or in Danny's case his right hand. The empowerment is temporary, effectively draining the wielder's chi until it is spent, and is then inaccessible for a time until the chi is replenished. The Iron Fist is also bound to the mental state of its wielder, and can be rendered inactive as a result of the wielder's emotional state, or inhibited by the effects of pacifying drugs. Danny's incomplete training has resulted in partial mastery of this power. * Iron Fist Punch: By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. * Augmented Weaponry: When wielding a weapon with an energized hand, the wielder is also transferring energy to their weapon as a conduit for the Iron Fist's power. * Chi Healing: Dani can expend his chi via his open hand to 'burn' Viper's poison from the body of another living being. If he sustains injury or illness, Rand can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries also * Chi Sense: By focusing on the living body of another, Dani can feel that person's inherent life force through his hand, as well as sense impurities infecting that body. * Enhanced Strength: The Iron Fist can redirect chi into incredible feats of strength, turning human punches into powerful concussive impacts. These are sufficient to blast solid metal doors off their hinges, or to create an explosive shock wave causing significant damage over a wide radius. * Heightened Awareness: Dani demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action and possesses enhanced intuition. * Enhanced Senses: Rand has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face. * Enhanced Speed: He can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. * Enhanced Reflexes: Rand's reflexes is enhanced to greater levels than normal humans. He can react fast enough to catch a throwing knife. * Enhanced Durability: Rand can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. * Environmental Adaptation: Through focus and meditation, Dani can sustain himself for extended periods of time in extreme temperature environments. Abilities * Acrobatics: Dani Rand is a highly trained acrobat, accomplished in vaulting and tumbling. He uses various acrobatic techniques to dramatically enhance his combat mobility and avoid things that might harm him. * Martial Arts: Dani Rand is a master of many forms of Martial Arts. His martial arts prowess, combined with the power of the Iron Fist, allows him to overpower most of his enemies effortlessly. Dani is also proficient with weapons, such as swords and nun-chucks. * Meditation: Rand is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques. He can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow his heart rate. * Weapons Master: He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. * Pressure Point Locator: Rand can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. * Multilingual: He can speak fluent in K'un-Lun, English, and Chinese. He's also very fluent in Japanese. Strength level Dani Rand has the strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. This can be further enhanced through his right hand by focusing his chi. Paraphernalia None known. Notes This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse and is an adaptation of Danny Rand/Iron Fist. The original character was created by Roy Thomas, Gil Kane,Bill Everett and first appeared in Marvel Premiere #15. Trivia * This version of Iron Fist sports a Mohawk * I decided to change in ethnicity for this character and made him Asian since he's a character surrounded by Asian culture. * Dani Rand also likes to take daily cold showers. Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Combat Masters Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Secret Identity Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:Martial Artists Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Super Durability Category:Adventurers Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Image Needed Category:Super Agility Category:Single Characters Category:Single Category:Black Hair Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Japanese